The Incidents
The Incidents were a series of major coordinated violent attacks on the verified communities in America. These attacks had a massive impact on the country, resulting in many civilians being killed, Invalids being recognized officially, and the Wilds being bombed for the first time in decades. The Incidents are shown in partial detail in the short story Alex ''and the impact and results can be seen in both ''Pandemonium ''and ''Requiem. Background For years before the beginning of Delirium, Invalids and sympathizers had been doing protests and demonstrations in verified communities. Most of these were relatively small and harmless; painting skulls on all known scientists' houses or releasing a herd of cows during the evaluations. The official government refused to recognize these protests and by extension, the existence of any sort of resistance. When any demonstration or protest took place they would simply come up with another reason as to why these "accidents" occurred. The resistance eventually grew tired of making so little progress with these forms of rebellion and eventually began to plan a much bigger and much more violent protest in order to get the government's attention. Cassie O'Donnell mentions in Requiem that Fred Hargrove worked with the Invalids in order to ensure that the their bombs would go off and that his father would be killed in the process, proving his theories that Invalids were dangerous to the city and taking his father's place as mayor of Portland in the process. It is unknown the veracity of this information although Hana Tate eventually believes it as the truth. Incidents Sometime during the winter of ''Pandemonium ''(Alex Sheathes mentions it being in January), major attacks on many of the verified communities in America took place by Invalids, sympathizers, and even some Uncureds. It is unknown the full extent of these attacks although it is mentioned to have been nationwide. The attacks were violent enough in New York t...hat they resulted in at least some civilian casualties. It's mentioned that in Washington, DC, a bomb blast killed 27 people including a mother and a child. In Portland, the Crypts were bombed, resulting in 300 prisoners, including Alex Sheathes, escaping, another dozen prisoners being killed and two dozen civilians being killed, including Mayor Hargrove. Aftermath The Incidents had far-reaching effects for almost everyone in America. Many places lost key-members and officials, resulting in chaos. Riots occurred in many verified communities, including Portland, and the economy was frozen until further notice. Some of the Invalids who planned and carried out the attacks, including the organizer of the Washington, DC, attack and 4 out of 6 of the Portland cell were arrested and executed through lethal injection. For the first time in its history, America officially recognized Invalids and the resistance and sought to do away with them forever. The Wilds were bombed for the first time in decades resulting in the destruction of many homesteads, including the Rochester Homestead and for the first time the Wilds were breached by regulators who planned to sweep away all Invalids forever. The Incidents became a defining point in the history of America as it became clear that there was a war between those in verified communities and those in the Wilds. More extremist views were taken on both sides, many cureds supporting the DFA and many Invalids supporting more violent attacks. Both sides became determined to end this once and for all. Category:Facts Category:Vocabulary Category:Miscellaneous Category:Events